1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sealing zippers and particularly to the type which must seal uniformly from one closed end through the other closed end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known attempts to construct sealing zippers of the interdigitating type, it has been necessary to attempt to seal around the slider diamond which connects the front and back plates of the slider and must, necessarily, penetrate between the zipper elements and through the zipper chain. This sealing around the slider diamond at the terminal position has never been satisfactorily accomplished in production and presently known sealing zippers are undependable in operation and very costly in manufacture and application.